


Following Orders

by adelaide_rain



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Shepard takes the rope over to Kaidan and offers it to him. There's a moment where they both pause, looking at each other. In giving Kaidan this coil of rope, Shepard is offering up control; when Kaidan takes it, Shepard lets out a slow breath, feeling the tension in his shoulders unwind.





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ray3arth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray3arth/gifts).



Shepard is struggling. 

It’s something he doesn’t like to admit, not even to himself. It’s usually easier just to keep his head down, to keep going, to push through. But everyone has a limit, and he’s reaching his. 

The last few weeks have been the worst of the war: the stress of trying to broker a peace between the geth and the quarians; saving one of Samara’s daughters but leaving the other to die, then almost watching Samara kill herself – it’s been tough. On top of that, hearing the stories from elcor and asari and volus, everyone asking him to help them, their loved ones, their planets, to do _something_ when he’s already doing all he can. 

The pressure is piling up and up, dragging him down, and he’s not sure how much he can take. It’s making him feel jittery, he’s sleeping even less than usual, because every hour he’s asleep means thousands of deaths that he might have been able to prevent. Intellectually he knows that he can’t save everyone, it’s that cold calculus of war, but spiritually, it’s weighing heavily on him, more than he’s letting anyone know. 

Even Kaidan, who’s sitting on the other side of the sofa in Shepard’s cabin, reading the news on his omni-tool. He’s offered so many times to help Shepard however he can, and just knowing that, just having him here helps so much. Now, though, with all the stress that’s built up, Shepard needs something more. 

He knows exactly what he wants, what he needs, though he’s a little afraid to ask. It’s not exactly a standard thing, but he knows Kaidan; even if he doesn’t want to do it, it’s not like he’ll judge him for the request. 

So why is it so hard to ask? 

_Just do it,_ Shepard tells himself. Tapping nervously on the seat, he puts his datapad down and looks to Kaidan. 

"Can I ask you something?"

Kaidan looks up from his omni-tool. "Of course."

"I want to ask if you'll do something for me." He swallows, trying to push away the doubts. This is Kaidan, who he trusts more than anyone. "It's - a little unusual."

Eyebrow raised, Kaidan dismisses his omni-tool and shifts closer, resting his elbow on the back of the sofa and letting his hand drape onto Shepard’s shoulder. "Okay, I'm officially intrigued."

The nerves creep a little higher, and Shepard freezes - until he realises he can smell Kaidan's coconut shampoo. It’s such a strange, silly little thing to notice, but it strikes him how intimate that is, knowing what someone uses to wash with. That shampoo lives in Shepard's shower, now, a tiny sign of how close they are, and that's exactly what Shepard needs to drive through the nervousness.

He takes a breath. "You don't have to say yes-"

"Just ask me, Shepard."

"Will you - tie me up?" Kaidan stares, and Shepard thinks _fuck,_ panic pinballing through him. "Forget it-"

"I didn't say no, Shepard," Kaidan says softly, giving Shepard’s shoulder a quick, comforting squeeze. "I’m just a little surprised. You've not mentioned liking that sort of thing before now."

"It's not a - not something I want all the time. Just when everything's getting too much, like now. I just need someone else be in charge for a while. To give me a break from having to think about _everything."_ Kaidan cocks his head, looking at Shepard intently with copper fire in his eyes. _He wants this, too_ Shepard thinks, startled, and it makes him want it even more. Swallowing, he continues. "I just want someone to take control for a little bit, so I can switch off."

"Someone like... A certain senior officer, maybe?"

"As long as you're talking about yourself and not Hackett."

Kaidan bursts out laughing and slaps his thigh. "Wow, Shepard, way to ruin the moment."

Shepard gives him a cheeky grin and leans in for a kiss before taking his hand. "I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"I want to do it. I want to help you, however I can. You know that."

"Yeah, but this - this is _my_ thing."

"It's my thing too, Shepard."

They stare at each other, and Shepard feels a smile blooming, growing out of control. They're in sync in so many ways - on the battlefield, in bed, right from the first time they slept together. And now in this, too.

"You've done this before?"

"A few times," Kaidan says, and his fingers creep up Shepard's thigh, not quite all the way to his cock but enough to make lust rise in Shepard like a storm surge, enough to make him hungry and his cock hard. "But - do you even have any rope? Or am I going to have to do a run down to the shuttle bay?"

Instead of answering Shepard goes over to the lockbox he keeps under his desk. It contains a random collection of things he barely uses but doesn't want to throw away: a couple of broken datapads that he always meant to fix, a tool kit, an N7 belt buckle he's never worn because how much N7 is too much - and a length of rope. It's nothing special, plain black, bought for practical purposes, but he'd be lying if he said this hadn’t crossed his mind. He looks down at the rope in his hands, feeling anticipation bubble through him, then turns.

Kaidan is sitting where Shepard left him, ankle crossed over his knee, but something changes in him when he sees the rope in Shepard's hand. He sits forward, drawing in a breath, and when his gaze meets Shepard's again his eyes are bright and full of need. It makes Shepard's mouth dry, and for the first time he realises that he doesn't just want to be tied up, he wants _Kaidan_ to tie him up. A subtle difference, but the revelation steals his breath away

On shaking legs, Shepard takes the rope over to Kaidan and offers it to him. There's a moment where they both pause, looking at each other. In giving Kaidan this coil of rope, Shepard is offering up control; when Kaidan takes it, Shepard lets out a slow breath, feeling the tension in his shoulders unwind. Already, just knowing that this is going to happen, is enough to take the edge off.

Rope in hand, Kaidan stands, leading Shepard over to the bed. They sit side by side, knees touching, and Shepard watches as Kaidan starts to uncoil the rope. Pulling a length of it free, he holds it taut between his hands, examining it, and Shepard realises his heart is racing.

"You said you've done this before?" 

"On my posting before the first Normandy,” Kaidan says, running his thumb over the rope. “I had an - arrangement - with one of the other lieutenants. I mean, I'd done the wrists tied to the bed thing before, but she was more serious about it."

"Like - proper bondage?"

"Mmhmm. She taught me some interesting knots and ties-" He looks up. " Simple is fine too – but if you want something more complicated-"

"Yes," Shepard says quickly. “That’s what I want.” He's only ever done the wrists tied to the bed thing too, but this - this sounds much better. “You – you tied her up?"

"Sometimes. Usually she wanted to be in charge."

The image of Kaidan wrapped up in rope makes Shepard groan, which makes Kaidan smile.

"Maybe we can do that next time."

"Yeah," Shepard says, and he sounds every bit as wrecked as he feels. "But - now-"

"I've got you, Shepard." He runs a hand down Shepard's forearm, and some of the jangling worries still at his touch. That's not new, that always happens; Kaidan always makes him feel safe and calm. But this is deeper, somehow, like a clear, still lake inside of him. "Now - tell me what you want."

"I just-" He takes in a shaking breath. "I want you to tie me up, then I want you to fuck me."

"That sounds good," Kaidan says, and goes to the desk to grab a pair of scissors then brings them back to the bed. In case he needs to cut him free, Shepard realises - he really does know what he's doing. "Safe word?"

"Hackett," Shepard says without thinking and Kaidan snorts a laugh, shaking his head. Still standing, he leans down and kisses Shepard with just a hint of tongue.

"Okay, that will definitely break the mood."

He puts the scissors on the nightstand, then after a moment's thought, grabs some towels and the lube, too, putting it all in a neat pile.

Shepard stays where he is, sitting on the bed, waiting for instructions. When Kaidan turns back to him, there's a glint in his eyes, one Shepard likes very much.

"Clothes off," Kaidan says, and there's a note of command in his voice that Shepard's not heard before. It makes him move immediately, the soldier in him following orders on impulse, a conditioned response. Standing so that he can strip quickly, he's naked in seconds. He tosses his uniform in the laundry before turning back to Kaidan, who sits on the bed, leaning back for a better view. His gaze travels slowly, appreciatively up Shepard's body, and when it lingers on Shepard's hard cock, it twitches at the attention and Kaidan smiles.

Crooking a finger, he says, "Come here."

Once more Shepard follows orders automatically, and Kaidan grabs his wrists, pulling him closer until he's standing between Kaidan's legs.

"I'm going to suck your cock,” Kaidan tells him, and Shepard makes a choked noise. “And you're going to stand there with your arms by your sides. You're not going to move unless I tell you to. Does that sound good?"

"Really good," Shepard says breathlessly.

"I'm not going to make you come - just make you feel good, have a little fun. And then-" He reaches for the rope, runs a finger over it, and Shepard swallows.

"Yes, please. Sir," he adds, and the way Kaidan's smile grows a little bit wider and a little bit wicked makes Shepard think it was the right thing to say.

Kaidan leans forward so that Shepard can feel the warmth of his breath on his cock, and he shivers expectantly. Kaidan doesn't do anything more than that; instead he runs a thumb down Shepard's hipbone, slides his hands up his thighs, over his ass. Shepard's breath hitches, but he stays still, does what he was told.

He gasps when Kaidan's fingers trail down his shaft, cupping his balls, squeezing gently. Then he gives Shepard a wicked smile before leaning in and licking the head of his cock. Shepard groans, his hands curling into fists, but he stays exactly where he is as Kaidan licks him all over, sliding his tongue over the underside of the head, then takes it into his mouth.

Fuck, that's – his mouth is hot and slick, and Kaidan has stopped teasing, stopped taking it slow. Wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Shepard's cock to keep it steady, he slides his lips down Shepard's cock, taking him as deep as he can before pulling back and taking him again, fucking his mouth down onto Shepard's cock. Kaidan's mouth feels incredible, always, and Shepard whines, his thighs shaking, his balls tightening, already feeling the need to come unfurling inside him-

Which is when Kaidan pulls away.

Shepard gives a strangled moan, that was good, that was so damn _good._ He wants to reach out, to pull him back, but he was told to stay still, and so he will. 

Wiping his mouth, Kaidan grins up at Shepard, who's still breathing hard and missing Kaidan's mouth. He kisses Shepard's hipbone, then stands. Face to face, now, Shepard’s eyes flutter shut as Kaidan kisses his lips, too, soft and almost chaste; a complete contrast to just a few seconds ago, to what’s about to happen. He runs his hands down Shepard's arms, shoulders to wrists, then squeezes his hands before stepping back a little, looking at Shepard appraisingly. He circles him slowly, looking, looking, and Shepard's breath comes fast and shallow, anticipation coiling like a spring.

"Do you know how good you look, Shepard?" Kaidan asks, going to Shepard's back and kissing his neck, just below his implant. Shepard sucks in a breath. He feels the warmth of Kaidan's breath on his skin, then feels him take his hands, pulling them behind his back. "Is this alright? Not too much pressure on your shoulders?"

"It's good," Shepard says, and already his voice is shaking.

Kaidan bends Shepard's elbows gently and positions his arms so that each palm rests on the inside of the opposite wrist. Shepard shivers. Giving up even this small amount of control feels good, and he can feel the tension evaporating. Right now, he doesn't have to worry about anything else; Kaidan has him.

He watches as Kaidan goes to the bed, picks up the rope, and offers him a wolfish smile. Going back behind him, he wraps the rope loosely around his wrists.

"Like this?" Kaidan's voice is a velvet murmur in his ear and Shepard nods.

"Yes. Please."

Biting his earlobe gently, Kaidan pulls back a little to wrap the rope around his wrists, winding it round a few times before Shepard feels it tighten as Kaidan ties the knot. He gives an experimental little tug, but the rope holds him securely. He looks over his shoulder, but Kaidan smiles and kisses the back of his shoulder.

"You said you wanted something complicated, so I’m going to bind your arms – do something harder to escape from. I've got the scissors here so I can quickly cut you free if you don't like it. Or we can stay with this if you want."

Shepard's eyes close. He doesn't quite know what Kaidan intends to do, doesn't have a great deal of experience in this. But he trusts Kaidan utterly, and the thought of being bound like that, of letting go of control so completely-

"I want that," he says, and he can hear just how much in his voice. Opening his eyes, he meets Kaidan's. "I want more complicated, I want - I want to be bound and I want - I want you to look after me."

"Always," Kaidan promises.

Shepard stands stock still as Kaidan wraps the rope around him, making a pattern of knots and straps around his chest and back and upper arms - he knows exactly what he's doing. By the time he's done Shepard can barely move his arms - not too tight, not painful, but very secure. A sense of rightness settles over Shepard. This is exactly what he wants, exactly what he needs. With a sigh he relaxes into the bonds, feeling everything settle inside him, all the crushing weight of responsibility lifting. Right here and now, he doesn't need to worry about anything. Kaidan has him; Kaidan will look after him. All Shepard needs to do is let him.

Shepard's head tips back and his breath shakes as Kaidan makes a few last adjustments, then he kisses his bared throat.

"How's that?"

"So good," Shepard breathes. He opens his eyes and smiles a little breathlessly. "You're good at this."

"I'm a navy man, Shepard,” Kaidan says with a smirk. “I know my knots."

Moving back a little to admire his handiwork, Kaidan runs a hand over Shepard's chest before tucking his fingers under the rope and using it to move him over to the bed. When the back of his knees hit the frame, Kaidan pushes him back onto the bed. Shepard bounces slightly on the mattress and looks up at Kaidan, skin tingling with anticipation. He's still wearing his uniform, which Shepard likes very much - there's something deliciously hot about being naked and vulnerable while Kaidan is still fully clothed. Still; Shepard thinks he'd like him naked even more.

"You still want me to fuck you?" Kaidan asks, eyes roaming over Shepard's body. Shepard lets his knees fall open, making the message as clear as he can, and meets Kaidan's eyes.

"Oh yeah."

"God, Shepard," Kaidan says, staring at Shepard spread out on the bed for him, tied up and all his. He sounds wrecked and they've not even done anything yet. Shepard feels a little shimmer of pride.

But then Kaidan draws in a breath, standing taller and smiling, slightly crooked, before climbing on top of him, taking the invitation of those open legs. He kisses him, hard and slick, tongue pressing into Shepard's mouth hungrily. His cock is still trapped in his trousers but through the fabric Shepard can feel how hard he is as he grinds against his hip. His breath shakes with how much he wants this, how much he wants everything, but bound like this there's nothing he can do, other than lie here and wait for whatever Kaidan wants, and that – that is so freeing. No decisions to make, no responsibility – all he has to do is whatever Kaidan asks of him. 

Kaidan pulls back to strip quickly, and Shepard feels a jolt of desire at seeing his body, the muscles and the scars and the freckles, the hard length of his cock, the firm curve of his ass. Kaidan catches him looking and grins.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

Kaidan steals a kiss before grabbing the lube from the stack of towels.

"I'm going to finger you and then I'm going to fuck you, but you don't come until I tell you," Kaidan says as he drips the lube onto his fingers, and Shepard watches, transfixed. "Understood?"

"Yessir," Shepard breathes.

A smile, and then Shepard moans as Kaidan drops his hand, lube-cool fingers circling his hole.

"You want this?"

"Please."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to finger me. Open me up ready for your cock. I want - I need it, please, Kaidan, I need you to fuck me, fill me up."

"Patience," Kaidan says, and when Shepard makes a frustrated noise, he strokes his cheek. "Just relax. Let me have control. That's what you want, right?"

"...right."

"So give it to me," he says, and slides a finger into Shepard. It makes him groan, though it slides in easy, turned on as he is. A second makes him groan louder, and Kaidan starts fucking him with those two fingers, biting his lip as he watches, enraptured. Shepard watches _him_ , the way all of his concentration is on him, a hundred percent, and that is exactly what he wants, needs. When Kaidan starts to jerk him off at the same time the pleasure is like an electric current and he cries out, arching up off the bed and pulling against his restraints; it makes him drop back onto the bed, gasping, shivering. He can't move, he's completely at Kaidan's mercy, and god, he's never wanted anything more.

He whimpers, helpless, as Kaidan adds another finger, pulling at the restraints slightly and loving the feel of it - the rope, the fingers stretching him open, Kaidan's hand on his cock.

"Fuck me," Shepard gasps. "Please, Kaidan, please."

"You want my cock?"

"I _need_ your cock, I need you inside me."

Kaidan gives a thoughtful little _hmm_ as he continues fingering Shepard, stroking him, but he doesn't tease too long. He pulls away and Shepard whines, instantly missing the feeling of fingers inside him, around him, but he doesn't have to wait long. He watches Kaidan squeeze the lube onto his hand then stroke himself, getting himself slick; he makes a bit of a show of it, moaning softly, biting his lip, meeting Shepard's hungry gaze.

"Please," Shepard whispers, his voice hoarse, and after a second Kaidan smiles.

"I'll stop teasing," he says, and shifts, putting his slick cock against Shepard's hole. "Tell me you want it."

"I need it, Kaidan, I need you inside me-" His words collapse into a groan as Kaidan pushes in. The stretch burns and Shepard winces.

"Breathe, Shepard, breathe," Kaidan says, one hand on Shepard's hip, the fingers of the other curling under the ropes crossing Shepard's chest. It pulls the ropes ever so slightly tighter and Shepard's breath rushes from him. The tension melts away, his body relaxes, letting Kaidan in.

"That's it," Kaidan gasps, thrusting gently into him, a little deeper each time, filling him more and more, until he's all the way inside him. "That's so good, Shepard, feels so good."

He moves, slowly at first, but then faster, harder. He checks in with Shepard - _Good?_ and the answer is always _so good, so fucking good._

"Don't come until I tell you," Kaidan reminds him and Shepard bites his lip, hard. He wants to come, it feels incredible, holy shit – Kaidan's cock filling him, the ropes binding him tight so that all he can do is lie there and take it. His own cock rubs against his belly with every thrust, and normally it wouldn't be nearly enough but this is-

Fuck, just that little bit of friction is going to tip him over the edge, with everything else overloading him, but no - Kaidan wants him to wait, so he will, he will. Biting his lip hard, he takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries desperately to drag himself back from the edge.

"You look so good like this," Kaidan says, voice broken, looking close, and Shepard wants him to come more than he wants to come himself, wants Kaidan to come inside him, needs it.

"Please," Shepard gasps, and wraps his legs around Kaidan's waist, pulling him a little deeper, making both of them groan. “Come inside me, Kaidan.”

"Just a little longer," Kaidan says, both hands on Shepard's hips now, fucking him hard, harder, and Shepard can't even think, he can only feel Kaidan's cock inside him, the ropes around him, hear the sound of their breathing getting more and more ragged.

"Come for me, Shepard," Kaidan says, grip on Shepard's hips tightening, "Come for me, now." It's a command, a _demand_ and there's no way Shepard can deny him.

He arches off the bed and with a cry he comes, hard, feeling splashes of heat over his chest, shoulders, even his chin, as pleasure crashes into him and pulls him under, overwhelming him-

And Kaidan's still fucking him, erratic now, breath coming in gasps, and then he's crying out, wordless, hips snapping forward so he's buried deep in Shepard's ass as he comes, and god, yes, _yes_.

With a groan Kaidan collapses on top of him, licking the come from his chin before kissing him, so he can taste himself on Kaidan's tongue. He moans, a little, as Kaidan's tongue slides against his, their kiss breathless, Kaidan's cock still deep inside him.

Shepard feels - content, deeply content, happy, so fucking in love he's drunk on it.

"I love you," he tells Kaidan.

"I love you, I love you so much," Kaidan whispers between kissing Shepard's lips, his cheeks, his neck. Shaking, he pushes up onto his elbows, still breathing hard, to look at Shepard. He's gorgeous, utterly, completely, his hair a mess, and Shepard aches with how much he loves him. Another kiss and then Kaidan shifts. The movement makes his cock slide free from Shepard, and he gasps, suddenly feeling empty.

"Shh, it's okay," Kaidan says, cradling his head in his hands and kissing him. "I just want to untie you."

Shepard nods, and lets Kaidan pull him into sitting so that he can start to undo his knots. He's careful to make sure he's touching Shepard all the time, reassuring him, grounding him, and Shepard smiles, feeling happy and almost high as Kaidan drops frequent kisses on the newly bared skin. As the rope slackens around him, he misses the feeling of being bound, but the contentment is still there, pooled in his belly, trickling through him.

"You did good," Kaidan tells him, and Shepard smiles. "You did so good."

"It was amazing," Shepard says, sighing as the final knot is undone and the ropes fall away, his hands free. He circles his wrists and shoulders, then turns to Kaidan, smiling. He feels free in ways that have nothing to do with the rope. He feels lighter, at ease, ready for whatever the war throws at him next.

More than that he feels closer to Kaidan than ever before. Grateful, trusting, and so, so in love.

He reaches for Kaidan, taking his hands, and notices the rope marks on his skin; he feels a little thrill at the sight of them.

When he looks up he sees Kaidan is looking too. Capturing one of Shepard's hands, he lifts it and presses a kiss to the delicate skin of his inner wrist. "I feel so lucky, Shepard, whenever I think about us."

"Me too, K," Shepard says, then leans in to kiss him, slow, easy kisses that make Shepard feel like he's standing in sunlight, drinking in the warmth. Without breaking the kiss Kaidan pulls them down to the bed, tangling his legs with Shepard's, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close and safe. When they pull back to breathe, Shepard rests his head on Kaidan's chest, closes his eyes and listens to his heartbeat, smiling, feeling deeply, wordlessly happy. One of Kaidan's hands stays around him, the other strokes his head. It makes Shepard wish his hair was longer, long enough for Kaidan’s fingers to comb through it. _I’ll grow it out,_ he thinks, _after the war_. 

Eventually they have to move, and Kaidan reaches for a towel to clean them up, but then pauses.

"We're, uh, kind of a mess.” And they are, Shepard’s come smeared between them, Kaidan’s come sticky on Shepard’s ass and thighs. “What do you say to a shower instead?"

Shepard makes a vaguely affirmative noise and Kaidan takes his hand, leading the way. 

The shower is warm and clears the cobwebs from Shepard's brain, but as they wash each other, the deep, warm comfort remains. This was exactly what Shepard needed - he feels refreshed, renewed. Reset. And Kaidan seems just as happy; smiling, touching Shepard even more than usual, kissing him, holding him. _Octopus,_ Shepard thinks, and laughs to himself. 

After they've dried each other off, Kaidan pushes Shepard down onto the sofa so he can change the sheets, since they're a mess, too.

“I can do it,” Shepard says, starting to get up, but Kaidan gently pushes him down with his biotics. 

“I want to look after you, Shepard. Let me.”

Shepard isn’t about to argue with that. He watches Kaidan being domestic and smiles, thinking again about after the war, vague but pleasant daydreams where they don’t have to fight, when all they have to worry about is each other. 

He’s snoozing when Kaidan’s done, blinking awake when Kaidan shakes his shoulder, and yawns as he staggers over to the bed and flops down on the mattress. 

He feels so _good_ , better than he has in a long time. It’s better still when Kaidan lies down too and Shepard can curl up against him. 

"I gotta say," Shepard says, stretching lazily. "It's always amazing with you but that - that was really something else. I don't know if I've ever been able to come without being touched. Maybe when I was a teenager with a hair trigger, but - damn."

"I did suck you off first," Kaidan points out. "And I feel like the sex was pretty incredible too."

"Oh, it was. _God_ , Kaidan - being tied up and having you fucking me like that- Yeah. Pretty goddamn incredible."

"To be honest, I was impressed you held out as long as you did."

"I'm an N7, Kaidan. Stamina is one of our trademarks."

"So it is," Kaidan says, and bites his lip, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Maybe we can explore that sometime. See how long you can take me teasing you without coming. "

Shepard's thoroughly spent but if he could get it up again, he would, because _damn_. "I'd like that. A lot."

"Next time you're feeling strung out, let me know. I'll... Help you relax."

"You always do," Shepard says, not meaning for that to sound as sappy as it does, but what the hell. It makes Kaidan smile at him, which is worth a lot, and even more when he pulls him closer for a kiss.

"Seriously, though, Shepard. I'm here for you. Whatever you need. Always."

"I know. And it goes both ways. If you need _relaxing_ , just let me know."

Kaidan rubs a thumb over the fading rope mark on Shepard's bicep. "I will," he says, and his voice is full of promise.

They curl a little closer together and Shepard smiles as he rests his head on Kaidan's shoulder, already feeling fuzzy as sleep pulls at him with insistent fingers. He's more relaxed than he can remember being for months, maybe even years. Happier too, despite everything else that's going on, because of this. Because of Kaidan holding him; because of Kaidan loving him.

Because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So ray3arth mentioned something about dommy Kaidan in a comment and I saw [this magnificence from fiishes](https://fiishes.tumblr.com/post/160114833793/filling-a-few-different-requests-with-this-one) the other day, and the two came together to inspire this. A few years ago I used to write a lot of bondage-y stuff and got pretty good at it but this was _so_ tough to write. Clearly I'm out of practice and therefore should write more y/y?
> 
> Anyways: Thank you SO much for reading, and here's my tumblr. I write stuff on there occasionally.


End file.
